


That Jaw Clench Thing

by DopeSolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeSolo/pseuds/DopeSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Hope denies that the alleged Jaw Clench Thing happens when she's pissed... or jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Jaw Clench Thing

  
                "You're doing that thing again," Carli remarked idly as she stirred the ice in her Diet Coke again. The fact that she allowed herself even a Diet Coke was a testament to how balls to the wall she was going tonight. Which was complete opposite of nearly the rest of the team who was spread throughout the downtown bar. Music pulsated from the dance floor where most of the younger kids were off dancing while the veterans stood to the sidelines, camped out at tables.  
                "Doing what?" Hope asked and pulled her eyes from the pool table  to look into Carli's semi-mocking stare.  
                "That thing when you're pissed off," Carli flapped a hand at Hope's face. "The jaw-clench thing. I'd be surprised if one day the tendons in there don't snap with all that tension."  
                It took everything in Hope not to clench her jaw again. She licked her lips instead then took a small pull from her vodka tonic. Normally she wouldn't have indulged in alcohol and going out, but most of the team agreed that one last hurrah before everyone dissipated to their respective NWSL teams warranted some freedom. Hope gave in only when Carli pointed out that it could do them some good to relax and watch the kids play. The fact that Carli - Queen of Train Every Waking Moment Possible wanted to go out left Hope on the end of everyone's pleading looks at the end of dinner. She had dropped her forkful of pasta back onto her plate and threw her hands up in the air with a "Well, I guess," that left the rest of the team cheering and eagerly making plans to get ready for the night.  
                "It's just something that I do without realizing. I have no reason to be pissed off," Hope shrugged and kept her eyes toward the dance floor. She wouldn't dare let her eyes wander back to the pool table to add fuel to Carli's conspiratorial fire.  
                "You're not mad that Backwards Hat over there is giving Kelley a rather _friendly_ lesson on how to sink that nine ball?"  
                Hope kept her eyes on her dancing teammates. Abby was doing her best to dance somewhat to the beat while Pinoe and Sydney were on either side, trying to teach her a new move. Abby had no rhythm. None. Pinoe flipped her hair dramatically and stomped off to a nearby group of teammates that were cackling at Abby's raised hands and shrugged shoulders.  
                "Carli," Hope turned her attention to who she was seriously reconsidering calling her best friend on the team, "in order for me to be mad that some guy is playing pool would mean that I would have to _care_ about what Kelley is doing and who she's doing it with," The words were out before she could rephrase them.  
                "Who's Kelley doing it with?" a voice piped up from the other side of Hope.  
                Hope started and relaxed, only barely, when her eyes landed on the crop of bleach blonde hair. How the hell did Pinoe bounce so quickly from one group to another? Although Hope really shouldn't have been surprised given how Megan could cover ground quicker than most people whether it was on the pitch or in a club.  
                "Well she's not doing it with Hope, that's for sure," Carli mumbled loud enough for only the keeper to hear. Hope glared at her but Carli merely rolled her eyes. The laser vision bitch face had no effect on her after all these years.  
                "Say what?" Pinoe asked and craned her head around Hope to look at Carli.  
                "We were just observing Backwards Hat." She jutted her chin toward the direction of the pool tables. He seems to have taken a liking to Kelley," Carli clarified.  
                Pinoe turned around to look in the direction and Hope lifted her eyes from her drink to the pool table too. If everyone else in the group was looking, then of course she could look too. It would be weird not to.  
                Backwards Hat had a big meaty hand on Kelley's shoulder, his plaid sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showcasing a black inked sleeve of some sort. Was that a tribal design? How very 90s of him. The women continued to watch as Kelley leaned over the table to attempt a shot. He leaned toward her and said something into her ear that had her breaking into laughter and backing away from her shot.  
                Kelley and Backwards Hat exchanged a few words with him gesturing to her pool stick then pointing to the table. When she shrugged and shook her head, he held up both hands palms toward her and seemed to ask something. She nodded and he came around behind her and in the classic I'm Going To Teach You the Proper Stance, he nearly blanketed his entire body over her back and the two held the pool cue together.  
                One of Backwards Hat's buddies tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced over, shooting them a triumphant grin. What a scumbag. His friends high fived each other and took long swigs from the beers.  What scumbags, Hope amended. She narrowed her eyes at Backwards Hat's back.  
                Kelley and BH took the shot and from the reaction of their crowd, the ball went in. Kelley whooped and ran a lap around the table, high fiving the men.  
                Pinoe took that moment to turn around, lip curled up in disgust and eyebrows cranked at an angle of disbelief. "A Bro? Woof!" She exclaimed, mouth hanging open in a frown.  
                "My point exactly," Carli nodded and took a sip of her drink. "I was thinking of sending Hope over to go and rescue KO, but in hindsight, that might mean we have to bail Hope out of jail."  
                Pinoe smirked, "If looks could kill.  You okay, Solo? Your jaw is doing that clenchy thing" Megan clenched her own jaw and gestured to her lower jaw bone. She curled her fingers slightly and made them shake.  
                Hope blinked and looked at her two teammates. God damn it.  
                "That's what I said," Carli said and was clearly straining to keep down her shit-eating grin.   
                Hope opened her mouth to defend herself - for what little good it would do - when a cheerful "Hey guys!" interrupted their trifecta.  
                The women turned to Kelley who was walking up to the bar with a wave and a goofy smile on her face with Backwards Hat in tow.  
                "Brozo the Clown," Pinoe mumbled which caused Hope to almost choke on her drink. "Hey KO!" She yelled with an equally huge grin.  
                "We came for another drink. Guys, this is Brad. Brad, these are my friends. Hope, Carli and Megan."  
                Carli and Pinoe shook hands with Backwards Hat first and Hope may have squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary.  
                "Hey ladies. Nice to meet you," Brad said, flashing the smile Hope was positive he practiced for hours in the mirror before he got it just right.  
                "It's an absolute delight meeting you," Pinoe said.  
                "Can I get you all anything to drink?" He asked gesturing with a thumb to the bar.  
                Pinoe, because she was Pinoe, asked for a Fuzzy Navel. The other women declined and he excused himself to find an open spot at the bar.  
                "A fuzzy navel, Pinoe?" Carli asked.  
                Megan shrugged. "What? There's nothing like seeing a guy order a super fruity drink." She turned to Kelley.  
                "I never thought you'd be into frat boys, Kel." So much for tact.  
                Kelley raised an eyebrow. "I'm not into him and he's not a frat boy."  
                "Please," Megan waved a hand, "Brozilla's all over you and you're not exactly pushing him away."  
                A flush crept up Kelley's cheeks and she shrugged. "I mean, he's nice. He's been nice."  
                "Most boys are when they want in your pants," Pinoe argued good naturedly.  
                Hope's head snapped to Pinoe then back to Kelley.  
                "Whoa, okay. He's not getting into my pants."  
                "Not yet," Carli mused with an eyebrow waggle.  
                "Hope, a little help here?" Kelley said and sidled up to Hope and looped a hand into the crook of Hope's elbow. Hope's heart skipped a beat at the contact. It wasn't new for Kelley to be touchy-feely. In fact, it was almost expected. No one else invaded Hope's space like Kelley could and did.  
                "Yeah, Hope," Carli's eyes gleamed. "What do you think of this guy?"  
                "Broseph," Pinoe corrected. Kelley rolled her eyes and looked up to the keeper.               
                "Well, I-"  
                "Here we are ladies!" Brad interrupted, hands full of drinks. "A fuzzy navel for you, Megan. Whiskey ginger for you, Kelley."  
                "This isn't roofied, is it?" Pinoe asked, pointing to her fruity drink. She held it up to a neon sign above the bar and squinted at it.  
                Brad's eyebrows shot up, "What? No I-"  
                "She's joking," Kelley spoke up. Her hand was still linked in Hope's arm and she raised her glass to her lips, taking a sip.  
                "Oh," Brad forced a laugh. Megan grinned. "Would you ladies care to join us for some more pool?"  
                "Absolutely," Carli answered. Pinoe nodded and then all eyes were on Hope.  
                "I'm good, thanks," Hope answered and began to pull away from Kelley. Kelley tightened her grip.  
                "Please, Hope? We haven't got to hang out in a long time!"  
                "And you won't be seeing each other for a while," Carli added.  
                Kelley rubbed her thumb up and down Hope's arm, gaze hopeful.  
                Hope sighed, "Okay. Let's go."  
                Kelley squeezed her arm and pulled her along to the pool tables in the corner. Rapinoe and Carli shared a grin and followed along with a clueless Brad behind them.  
                 
                Hope sat perched on a stool between Megan and Carli. The game had been going on for fifteen minutes already and showed no signs of ending anytime soon. Rather, not soon enough for Hope's liking. They watched as Brad once again brought about some hands on instruction to Kelley. Hope pulled out her phone. It was nearing midnight and she was on drink number four. So much for allowing herself two drinks tonight. She was by no means drunk but she could definitely _feel_ the vodka's buzz in her system.  
                She shoved her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and looked up just in time so see Kelley lay a hand on Brad's chest. Hope tensed and finished the last of her drink. Megan got up to take her turn and Kelley turned around to watch. She leaned back into Brad and he wrapped a hand around her middle, hugging her close.  
                "I'm done," Hope muttered and moved off her chair.  
                "Hope," Carli called and  hurried after her. Harmless teasing was always at the forefront of their friendship but Carli didn't take pleasure in seeing Hope visibly upset.  
                They weaved their way to the opposite end of the bar and Hope found an open spot at the bar. Carli squeezed into a spot next to her, ignoring the looks a group of women gave them for intruding on coveted bar space.  
                "Hope, I'm sorry," Carli started. Hope kept her eyes on the bartender, waiting to catch his attention.  
                "Don't worry about it Car," Hope said and nodded when the bartender caught her eye. He held up a finger to her and finished pouring a round of cocktails for the other bar patrons. He walked over.  
                "What'll it be ladies?" He asked, smiling at both of them.  
                "Vodka tonic," Hope answered.  
                "Water," Carli replied. Of course she would order water. He nodded and stepped away to pour their drinks. A minute later the drinks were in front of them. Hope pulled out her wallet and the bartender waved it away.  
                "On the house, Solo." He nodded to Carli "Great goal the other day," He grinned and walked away before Hope could protest the free drink. Normally, the second she was found out was usually a sign to get out as soon as possible. But the bartender seemed intent on doing his job and not bragging to everyone who would listen that he had Olympians in his bar. Hope relaxed and took a drink.  
                "I really didn't think Kelley would be into that guy," Carli offered.  
                Hope shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We're all flying out tomorrow. I'm going back to the Reign and she's back to Sky Blue. It's not like something would've happened whether or not Backwards Hat was in the picture."  
                Carli sighed and patted Hope's shoulder. "I know I give you a lot of shit for it but that's because I know you can take it. When did you become so self deprecating?"  
                Hope shot her a dry look. "I don't know. Somewhere between realizing I... had feelings for her and becoming part of the Divorced Within Two Years statistic?"  
                Carli nudged her. "Well I don't think you have to worry too much about anything happening with KO. She's a smart girl. She's not going to settle for some stranger in a bar."  
                Hope forced out a chuckle. "Carli, no offense but I don't a pep talk right now. I can't exactly blame Kelley for what's going on. A guy is interested her and he acted on it." She stirred her drink, watching the slice of lime bob around between the ice cubes.  
                "And you're sulking in the corner of the bar," Carli observed. She looked back to the pool table where Rapinoe, who was now joined by Syd and Kristie, was attempting trick shots. A ball popped off the table and rolled away. One of the men went after it while the group laughed.  
                "You don't have to babysit me, Carli."  
                "No, I know," Carli grinned. "But when it comes to babysitting you or anyone else on this team, you're kind of the least trouble."  
                Hope smiled back.  
                "I'm going to the restroom. Be right back," Carli said and set her water on the bar. She disappeared into the crowd toward a lit up restroom sign.  
                Hope sighed. Crushes sucked. Feelings sucked. This whole situation sucked.  
                She looked up and spotted a few teammates still on the dance floor. HAO and a few of the girls were still dancing. Others had found booths around the dance floor and seemed to still be enjoying themselves.  
                Hope glanced over to the pool tables and watched Syd chase after Kristie with a blue piece of chalk in her hand. That girl always found a way to torture her best friend. Poor Kristie let out a loud "Syyyyyyyd!" as the chalk grazed her chin. Hope let out a grin and let her eyes wander around for Kelley.  
                The grin dropped when she didn't see Kelley anywhere near the table. Her eyes scanned the bar. No sign of her. No sign of Backwards Hat either. Hope set her drink down and looked around the bar once more. Years of games honed her skill on being able to pick out faces in ever changing crowds. Whether it was a young fan wearing a jersey with number 1 or an old friend from school, Hope could pick them out in a second. But Kelley was nowhere to be seen.  
                Her heartbeat picked up a little. She took a deep breath and abandoned her drink at the bar. She made her way toward the pool tables when she caught a flash of green and white plaid the door that led out to the patio. Brad turned his head back inside at the last second and winked at a friend that shot him a thumbs up.  
                Hope navigated through the thick crowd easily enough and made it to the patio door. She stepped through it and looked around. A few people outside lingered with cigarettes and beers in their hands. The music from inside dulled as soon as the door shut behind her. A group nearby erupted into laughter. Hope walked the small patio. No sign of Kelley or that asshole again. Her eyes fell on a small gate that led to the alleyway. A bored looking doorman sat on a stool, arms crossed.  
                Hope approached him, "Did you see a girl and a tall guy with a plaid shirt leave a few minutes ago?"  
                The doorman nodded. "Yeah. They went around that way," he pointed, "Rounded the corner toward the front doors. Your friends ditch you?"  
                "Yeah, something like that," Hope answered and unlatched the small wooden gate. She hurried through the small alley and rounded the corner. She stopped in her tracks.  
                Brad had Kelley against the wall, one hand on her waist and the other on the wall near her head. Hope took a step back, breath caught in her throat. She was worried for no reason, it seemed.  
                Until Kelley let out a muffled noise and put her hands against his chest. He didn't budge. Kelley tried to lower her head away but he easily held her chin in his hand.  
                Hope saw red.  
                Without wasting another second, she covered the few yards between them and shoved Brad away.  
                "What the fu-" He started, regaining his footing. His eyes landed on Hope who was entirely focused on Kelley.  
                "You okay, KO?" Hope grabbed one of Kelley's hands and ducked her head to look into Kelley's eyes.  
                "Yeah," Kelley nodded quickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was a little shaken. "I... I thought we were just going outside for some air. I didn't-" She shook her head. "I wasn't trying to-"  
                "Bullshit," Brad spoke up. "You knew exactly what we were doing." A few other people who were hanging out front now had turned their attention to the small scene.  
                Hope kept her eyes on Kelley. Kelley shook her head in the negative. Hope nodded and turned around to face Brad. She kept a hand on Kelley's waist, keeping the younger woman behind her.  
                "You make a habit of taking advantage of women?" Hope asked, far too calm for how she really felt inside. She could her hear heartbeat pounding in her ears. It almost drowned out his scoff.  
                "Please," Brad forced out a laugh. He crossed his arms. "Your friend was being a cock tease all night."  
                "Obviously when you started kissing her, she wanted you to stop. You didn't," Hope said.  
                "After all those drinks I bought her, it's the least she could offer," he replied easily.  
                Hope bristled. It was clear to her that Brad felt entitled and probably had gotten his way before.  
                "The absolute least," he repeated with a smirk.  
                "You're a piece of shit," Hope seethed.  
                He laughed and looked around Hope to Kelley. "I'll be seeing you real soon, baby."  
                Hope's fist balled up. Kelley covered it with two of her own. "Leave it alone, Hope. Can we just go back inside?" She gave a gentle tug and Hope turned to let Kelley lead the way inside.  
                "Yeah. Leave it alone, Hope. Go on inside to your friends. I bet they're at least putting out."  
                Hope stopped. She tugged her hand out of Kelley's and before anyone realized what was happening, she let her fist fly and it connected with a resounding _crack_.  
                Brad stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. His shoulder clipped a light pole, causing him to fall onto his ass. Hope shook out her hand. It stung something fierce. He glared at her for a second before climbing to his feet. He moved forward and Hope dropped her shoulders, fists still clenched. A few other men who until now, were only watching the scene unfold, stepped in and held him back.  
                "You bitch!"  
                Hope kept her eyes on his, refusing to be the one to look away first. She let out a small smirk. Kelley's cool hands on her forearm and lower back pulled Hope's attention away.  
                "Let's go inside. Come on," Kelley urged and Hope let Kelley pull her toward the front door. Hope's bartender from earlier almost ran into them. A security guard passed them and hurried outside.  
                "You girls okay?" He asked.  
                "Fine," Hope said.  
                He nodded and saw that Hope was favoring her hand. "I don't condone fighting in my bar but uh, you should probably get out of here."  
                "Is someone calling the cops?" Kelley asked.  
                "Doubtful. The guy probably wouldn't like that blow to his ego. But just in case... you were never here." He winked to Hope. Carli and the others by now had heard about the ruckus up front and had decided that leaving out the backdoor was the best option to get out and hail taxis back to the hotel. They began a small train out the doors.  
                The bartender held out his hand. "Thanks for stopping by. Good luck with your games. Take care of that hand."  
                "Thanks, uh..."  
                "Dalton," He smiled and shook Hope's hand.  
                Hope smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Dalton."  
  
  
  
                Taxis pulled up to the hotel and the team disbursed to their rooms, giggling and recalling the night which by now had, in their drunken imaginations, turned into an all out bar brawl.  
                Hope climbed out of her taxi and held out her non-aching hand to Kelley and helped pull the shorter girl out. Kelley smiled and kept hold of her hand as the two made their way inside the hotel. If anyone noticed that they were still holding hands, no one said anything. They did, however, wave happily as the doors shut, leaving Kelley and Hope in the lobby.  
                Hope huffed. She turned to Kelley. She had been abnormally quiet the entire taxi ride back.  
                "You okay?"  
                Kelley looked up and let out a tired smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Embarrassed mostly." She fiddled with the hem up of her button up shirt.  
                Hope pressed the Up button on the wall again. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. The guy was an asshole. Better to find out now than later."  
                Kelley tilted her head but Hope kept her eyes on the red digits above the elevator doors.  
                "What do you mean later?"  
                "I mean, you know. If you'd have decided to keep talking to him. Dated him." Hope scratched the back of her neck, suddenly feeling awkward about the conversation.  
                "I wasn't looking to date him. Or go home with him." Kelley replied.  
                "Then why were you flirting with him all night?" Hope asked almost too quickly. She felt her ears redden. The doors opened and she walked inside and jabbed the button to take them to the team's fourth floor rooms.  
                "Um," Kelley started but stopped when Hope shook her own head.  
                "Never mind. You can flirt with whoever you want to. It's not my place to ask. Sorry," she forced out. She hated apologizing. The closeness of Kelley in the already too-small elevator didn't give Hope any chance of escape by anything other than an apology. She held her breath as Kelley studied her, refusing to make eye contact.  
                The doors opened and the women caught sight of Tobin closing the door to her and Hope's room. She waved to them in the hallway.  
                "Yo. I'm rooming with Lauren tonight."  
                "What? Why?" Hope asked as she and Kelley met up with her in the middle of the hallway.  
                Tobin only shrugged. "Last night the new kids get to hang. You don't mind, right dude?" She asked, already moving toward Kelley and Lauren's room. "See you guys in the morning." She gave them a wave and padded down a few doors and walked in. Even though something like this wasn't unusual, Hope couldn't but think that Carli and Pinoe had something to do with this arrangement.  
                "How's your hand?" Kelley asked, breaking the silence.  
                Hope opened and balled her fist a few times. The ache was already fading away. She'd maybe have a bruise in the morning but it was nothing to warrant concern. Besides, if Paul found out his starting keeper was throwing punches and voluntarily putting her greatest assets at risk - especially at the beginning of an NWSL season with World Cup Qualifiers coming up soon after - well, he'd have her head.  
                "It's fine," Hope replied easily. Kelley hmm'd and nodded. Hope turned to her. "Better get to bed." She said and led the way to her and Tobin's room. She pulled out the keycard from her pocket and Kelley followed quietly.  
                Hope made a beeline to the bathroom to take her makeup off and change. Kelley sat on Tobin's bed and kicked off her shoes. She flopped backwards onto the bed, feet still planted on the carpet.  
                Hope walked out a few minutes later, dressed in shorts and a tank top. Kelley was still dressed in her jeans and her button down.  
                "Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Kelley asked.  
                Hope nodded and rummaged in her bag for a spare T-shirt and shorts. She pulled out a purple U Dub shirt and tossed it and the shorts to Kelley. The shorter woman padded to the bathroom. When the door clicked shut Hope finally let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.  
                She plugged her phone in to charge and set it on silent. Her flight wasn't until the early evening and the longer she could sleep in and avoid any weird situations tomorrow, the better. She didn't have time to worry about that. Seattle had a game Saturday night and that's where her focus needed to be.  
                She climbed under the covers and exhaled. She stretched her limbs out as far as they would go and let herself relax. Then the bathroom door opened and Hope tensed up again. It was too soon to feign sleep. All the lights were still on. Damn it.  
                Kelley rounded the corner, face freshly washed and wearing that purple shirt that fit just right on Hope but was a little too big on Kelley. She still looked amazing in it.  
                Kelley sat on the edge of Hope's bed. Hope leaned up on an elbow. They had done this before. Back when they were roommates in London and a few times since then. It would be the end of the night and they would talk. Then they would talk some more. If either one of them was tired the next morning, they wouldn't say a thing. The conversation was worth it. Well, it was worth it when it wasn't forced. Hope swallowed. The silence that hung between them now could only leave to forced conversation. Hope half wished that Kelley would give up and go to bed.  
                "I'm sorry you hurt your hand because of me," Kelley began. She kept her eyes on her polished nails. She picked at a bit of the flaking red color.  
                "I told you it's fine," Hope replied. "It barely hurts at all. Whatever. It was worth it. That guy shouldn't have done what he did."  
                Kelley nodded and stood up. She moved to Tobin's bed and flicked the switch between the two lamps that hung between the beds. The room fell into darkness. Only a single line of light fell into the room between curtains from the moon outside. Hope listened as Kelley moved under the blankets.  
                Hope eased herself onto her back and closed her eyes.  
                "I did it to make you jealous," Kelley's voice drifted across the small space between the beds. Hope's eyes shot open.  
                "I didn't mean for it to end up like it did," she continued on. Hope kept her lips pursed. Her heart began pounding again. "I didn't know how else to tell you. I figured I'd try something to see if it got your attention. To see if maybe you liked me back." She was on a roll now. The darkness allowed them each an amount of security. No eye contact. It felt more like a private confessional.  
                "Why..." Hope started and swallowed, "Why not just tell me?"  
                "Are you kidding me?" Kelley scoffed. "How does a person exactly tell Hope Solo that they like her. You have people screaming it at you at every match. Guys. Girls. Do you even like girls?" She didn't pause to let Hope answer. "It doesn't matter. I couldn't tell you. This is stupid. I'm just... Forget it."  
                Was Kelley really not giving herself that much credit? Kelley, one of the few people she completely trusted was putting herself on the same level as a bunch of over exuberant fans?  
                "What if I don't want to forget it?" Hope asked, finally taking that step forward she had denied herself for so long.  
                The silence that ensued was almost deafening.                  
                 
                There was a rustle of sheets and the next thing Hope knew, Kelley was pulling back Hope's blankets. Hope only had a moment to think before the smaller woman was on top of her and pressing her lips to Hope's. Hope inhaled through her nose, breathing in the scent that was Kelley - a mixture of fresh air and something close to honey.  
                Hope leaned up into a sitting position and wrapped an arm around Kelley's waist and tangled the other in the hair at the nape of Kelley's neck. Kelley kept a hand on Hope's jaw, thumb running along her ear lobe. Her free hand held onto Hope's shoulder, fingers gently digging into the muscles there.  
                Their mouths moved in perfect synchronicity. When Hope would begin pull away, Kelley would follow and nip at her lower lip. Hope would dive in again and their kissing would resume. Hope ducked her head and trailed her mouth down Kelley's throat. Her skin was the softest thing Hope had ever felt. Smoother than marble and hot to the touch. She had always noticed Kelley's freckles and now in the dark, she could only imagine how many of those freckles her mouth was running over.  
                Hope dropped her hands to Kelley's hips and pulled her closer. Kelley let out a small groan and ran her fingers through Hope's loose hair. She arched her body and Hope held her close. Hope's chin brushed the collar of Kelley's, well, _her_ shirt. Whatever. It was in the way. Hope eased her hands under the hem of the shirt, giving Kelley plenty of time to stop her. Kelley only grabbed her wrists and helped her take the shirt off.  
                Kelley's bare torso was highlighted for only a moment as it passed through the moonlight. Hope let her eyes take in as much as she could. Kelley tugged at her shirt and soon Hope too was bare from the waist up. Her fingers blazed a trail up Kelley's sides until they reached her breasts. Kelley bent down to capture Hope's lips once more as Hope's hand cupped her breasts, running her thumbs over the pert nipples, tweaking them lightly.  
                Kelley once again groaned into their kiss, as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Hope, spurred on by Kelley's groan easily wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped their positions. She looked into Kelley's eyes. The younger woman let out a small smile.  
                "Guess this means you kind of like me too?"  
                "Yeah," Hope pecked her on the lips. "I kind of like you too. Now, let's get the rest of these clothes off."  
                Kelley was only too happy to help.

 

 

 

 

                The next morning found Hope wrapped around Kelley. She took a moment to orient herself and let herself revel in the feel of Kelley's skin on her own. She let her thumb brush over the bottom of Kelley's ribcage, not quite ready to stop touching her.  
                She smoothed Kelley's hair away from her shoulder and trailed a few kisses over the freckles she had grown so fond of. Kelley stirred. Hope lifted her lips and looked to Kelley's face. The defender looked completely at peace.  
                Hope pressed her lips to Kelley's shoulder once more and kept them there. She inhaled Kelley's scent again and slowly exhaled.  
                "What're you staring at?" Kelley mumbled, voice raspy with sleep. Hope smiled. Kelley pulled Hope's arm up to her chest and held it there. Their fingers intertwined and Hope felt the steady beat of Kelley's heart. She leaned down and placed a kiss to the bare skin behind Kelley's ear. A shiver ran down Kelley's spine. She tangled her feet with Hope's, occasionally running the top of her foot up and down against Hope's calves.  
                "Staring at you," Hope murmured.  
                Kelley smiled, her eyes still closed. Hope nuzzled the back of her ear. Kelley let out a contented "mmm" and turned around in Hope's arm. Hazel eyes met blue and they stared at each other in comfortable silence. Hope brought her hand up to smooth back Kelley's hair. Her thumb trailed the scar near Kelley's eye and trailed her own path to Kelley's jaw. She cupped it and leaned forward to kiss her.  
                Kelley clasped Hope's hand and pressed her lips to it before she snuggled closer to Hope and tucked her head under Hope's jaw. She placed a kiss to Hope's collarbone. Hope tugged the blankets over them a little more, to ward off the room's overzealous A/C. Had it been this cold last night?  
                Hope felt Kelley trail her fingers over her back, drawing seemingly random patterns.  
                "Keep that up and I'm going to fall back asleep," Hope warned. She felt Kelley smile against her shoulder.  
                "Would that be a bad thing?" Kelley asked.  
                "Not necessarily. Unless Tobin walked in." The drawing on her back paused.  
                "Would that be a bad thing?" Kelley asked, a little quieter. Hope understood the magnitude of the question immediately.  
                Hope swallowed and pursed her lips. This is what she had wanted for months. Maybe years. She couldn't quite pinpoint the moment that her feelings changed. She had always liked Kelley from the get go. She liked her passion for the game and her ability to show up when it counted. Somewhere along the lines it grew from respecting her as a teammate, to thoroughly enjoying her company at any given time. Where others had given up and given Hope the space she demanded, Kelley ignored any protest and dug her heels in.  
                Hope always had two seats to herself on the bus. She equated it to prepping herself mentally to be on her own when it came to game time. Sure her defenders were always there, ready to dig in hard at Hope's will, but being a keeper meant she spent a good deal of games on her own. And so, on the pitch, just like on the bus, she kept her space. Until Kelley would plop down uninvited into the seat next to her and strike up conversation, or sit quietly with her headphones on. Hope never complained.  
                "Well, I don't necessarily want her seeing me naked. Or you naked," Hope offered and tightened her arm around Kelley. "I'd be okay with no one else seeing you naked." Any tension that stemmed up from Kelley's question easily dissipated.  
                Kelley grinned and kissed Hope's jaw. "Who knew you were so possessive?"  
                "That's probably the least worst of my flaws," Hope countered.  
                "Well, I look forward to finding out what the rest of them are," Kelley said, fingers trailing over Hope's skin.  
                "Keep this moment in your mind," Hope said.  
                "Why?"  
                "Because when we have our first fight, I'm going to remind you about what you just said."  
                Kelley laughed. "Remind me about what? I don't know what you're referring to."  
                "Uh huh" Hope scoffed. She pulled her head away and looked at Kelley, blue eyes roaming over the freckled face she couldn't seem to get enough of now that she could look to her heart's content without worrying about getting caught.  
                "I'm um," Hope started, feeling very much like an awkward teenager confessing their feelings to the popular kid. "I'm okay with this," she said, realizing that words were failing her. "This wasn't just some one night stand kind of thing. You mean more to me than that. I just um, I wanted to be clear on that."  
                Kelley leaned up on an elbow and looked into Hope's eyes. A corner of her mouth crooked. "I know. I should warn you though," her expression turned somber. Hope quirked an eyebrow, bracing herself. "You're kind of stuck with me now. I'm talking forever. Like a disease."  
                Hope relaxed and palmed Kelley's face away when the younger woman tried to go in for another kiss.  
                "Real romantic, Kel."  
                The two laughed and took their time getting out of bed and dressed and turned the TV on to the news. Tobin had knocked on the door and waited a full thirty seconds before walking in. Hope and Kelley were dressed in sweats (borrowed from Hope) and T-shirts (Kelley refused to change out of, or as Hope surmised, give the shirt back to Hope.)  
                Tobin pulled out her duffel bag and looked to Kelley. "Why didn't you borrow my clothes to sleep in?" She asked, noting the slightly baggy clothes on Kelley.  
                "I, uh, didn't want to go through your things?" Kelley supplied, folding her shirt and jeans from last night.  
                "You always go through my things. Like, it's weird for me to not go home without a lighter bag because you go through my things."  
                Kelley's face reddened when Hope glanced between the two of them. Hope smirked. Kelley had been found out. She opened her mouth to attempt another excuse when another knock on the door sounded. Saved by the knock. Kelley took that as her cue to hurry over to the door.  
                "Cute shirt," Carli muttered, amused grin on her face.  
                "It's Hope. I uh, I borrowed it. To sleep in."  
                "To sleep in?" Carli asked.  
                "Yeah."  
                Carli hmm'd and eased her way into the hotel room where Hope was busy fiddling with her phone. She grinned to herself and silently congratulated herself on being so observant. She couldn't wait to milk this discovery.  
                "Want to go grab some coffee before I leave?" Carli asked as soon as Hope turned around to face her fully.  
                "Sure," Hope answered and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She dug out some sneakers from under her bed and slipped them on. Tobin was headed into the bathroom and gave Carli a nod in greeting before she shut the door behind her. Hope turned to Kelley, "Coffee?"  
                Kelley shook her head. "I'm gonna go shower. I'll see you guys down there in a bit?"  
                Hope nodded and almost took a step toward Kelley and then remembered they weren't alone. Carli leaned against the doorjamb. Kelley quickly looked from Hope to Carli. The corner of Carli's mouth lifted upwards as she turned around and walked out of the room and toward the elevator.  
                Hope stepped up to Kelley and the shorter woman popped up to her toes to give Hope a long kiss. Hope backed Kelley against the wall and deepened it. They parted, slightly breathless.  
                "I'll see you in a bit. We can talk about how to tell the team. If we tell the team. You know." Hope said and let her fingers trail down Kelley's side as she pulled away.  
                "Yeah," Kelley responded, lips still tingling from the kiss. She followed Hope in a slight daze out of the room. Carli waited by the elevators, arms crossed.  
                Hope did her best to keep from turning around to watch Kelley walk the opposite way. They stepped into the elevator and Carli pressed the button to the lobby.  
                "Took long enough. I thought she was going to give you another hickey to match the one on the right side," Carli said.  
                Hope slapped a hand to her neck with a nice sounding slap "Kelley!"  
                Kelley whipped around, eyes wide. She saw Hope's hand on her neck and Carli cackling next to her.  
                "Shit," she gulped just as the elevator doors closed on Hope's face - jaw clenched, tendons popping and all.  
                 
                 
                 
               


End file.
